


Valentine's letter

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: Gendry secretly gives Arya a letter for Valentine's day





	1. Letter send

This was the worst idea ever. What are you doing Gendry. You will mess up everything. He looked around one time more to see if no one was looking and he just wanted to walk away and take that bloody paper which was sappy and stupid and had the name Arya Stark on it. But then he heard someone call his name and he dropped the letter in the postbox full of love letters.

“Oh seven hells.”

Mya looked at him with a grin. “You send a love letter for Valentine’s Day. Who did you send it to?” He tried to shush her but she kept going so he pulled her away, because students started to fill the auditorium. “You said that you hated Valentine, that you think it is stupid and now you send a love letter!”

“Shut up Mya. It is stupid, it is so stupid.” He buried his head in his hands.

“Hey Gendry, I couldn’t find you. What are you doing?” And there the cause of his stupidness walked in. He shot a look to Mya and glared at her.

“Nothing. Just sibling stuff.” He was the worst in finding excuses and he saw how Mya got the pieces together. She was now almost laughing, while he was blushing even more.

“Sibling stuff?” Arya looked confused.

He wanted to answer, but Mya was first. “Yes a discussion about who would get the night of babysitting. But it is settled, thank you that you will do it Gendry, so I can go on my Valentine’s date.”

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone?” Arya asked, and luckily not to suspicious.

“Well you never know if you have a secret admirer. We’ll see if someone send me a rose with a note.” Arya made a disgusted face and Mya was off to her friends, one of them Sansa, Arya’s sister. He really didn’t want Sansa the romantic to find out, that would be the worst.

He now also had babysitting duty, he didn’t mind it that much, but she had put him in a position where he couldn’t refuse. He was furious. Arya was oblivious while he followed her to the spot where their group of friends hang out all the time.

He didn’t share any classes with Arya, so he wouldn’t see how she reacted to the rose and his anonymous letter. He shouldn’t have done it, hopefully she will forget about it and he can pretend like he never send the letter.

When the roses were delivered to his class there was none for him, as he expected. He didn’t really mind because Arya didn’t send any roses. He heard girls who got a rose giggle and talk with their friends, one girl even got ten roses, but probably most were send by her girlfriends.

When lunch time came there were a lot of girls walking around with a rose and a few guys. Of course there were girls with no roses, some cared some didn’t and then there were girls like Sansa Stark and Margeary Tyrell, who had a basket full. Especially since they were both single and guys wanted to get a chance or just share their anon love. He groaned inwardly, why Gendry? How could you be so stupid.

He was now looking at the door anxiously and his heart skipped a beat every moment that someone walked in. Eventually Arya did walk in and she looked none too happy, he was so stupid and so dead if she ever found out he send that rose. Normally she would walk over to them, but now she was striding to a few tables further.

“Ned I told you there was no chance and that I see you as a friend and now you send me this!” Ned started to sputter but Arya went on with her ranting rage, until Ned finally could get a word in between-

“-I didn’t do it! I didn’t send you a rose Arya.”

Her face was dumbstruck. “But, who else would sent me a rose?” She looked so confused and Gendry felt even worse about his actions.

“Apparently you have a secret admirer.”

Arya narrowed her eyes at Ned and then turned around and walked to their table, still in a bad mood. No one of their friends knew about Gendry’s letter, only Mya and she wouldn’t dare tell. He hoped.

Act normal, act normal. “Our ray of sunshine will pleasure us with her presence.” That was normal teasing, totally fine, he was okay.

She glared at him. “Shut up stupid. Some idiot sent me a rose.”

“Most ladies would be happy about that, lass.” Commented Anguy.

“I am not a lady.”

“As you say M’lady.” Gendry easily picked up their usual banter. This was good, she will burn the letter, forget about it and he will never have to face this embarrassment again.

Hot Pie had fished the letter from the table and was reading it. “He calls you a lady though. Ya secret admirer.”

Arya grabbed the letter out of his hand, “Don’t read it. It is private and probably a prank letter. No one would write me a love letter. Jeyne was laughing about me getting a rose this morning, just a prank.”

He wanted to say something, tell her that they were jealous and stupid. But Lyanna Mormont came over and took Arya with her to their next class and Gendry felt even worse.

The next day Arya seemed less angry, even happy. “I found out from who the letter is.” Gendry almost got a heart attack right there and then. “He is in my art class.”

He didn’t understand and he knew it couldn’t be, because he send a letter. “Did he confessed that it was his letter?” He needed confirmation.

“Well not that literally, but he likes writing all that crap and he asked me out. So one and one makes-“

A fucking asshole who asked her out and thought he send the letter.

“And did the little lady kill him for sending the letter? You weren’t happy with it yesterday.” Tom formulated his exact thoughts especially since he was the one who deserved whatever reaction Arya would give the writer of the letter.

“Yesterday I thought it was a prank. Now I know it wasn’t and I have a date.”

He wondered if he could have been her date and he wanted to kill the guy. He forced a smile and was gone quickly.

He wanted to tell her that he was the writer, that he had a huge crush on her since he was just hitting puberty and it never went away.

That Thursday night he was just drinking some beer, eating chips and watching tv shows. He was not thinking about Arya who was now on her date with another person.

He was used of Arya visiting him, but he was almost asleep when she was knocking on the door. She barge inside and she looked a bit lost. “You know I don’t mind you being here, but it is rather late and I have an earlier class-“

“The letter was not from the guy in my art class.” She interrupted him and she seemed so sad.

What was something logical to ask, what would a friend who had no clue ask, probably question the plural. “Did you want him to be the one who wrote them to you?”

She let out a sign and dropped on the couch and had her face buried in her hands. “I don’t know! He was a nice enough guy and I maybe was just happy that it wasn’t a prank.”

“Even when it isn’t him, it might not be a prank.”

“Off course it is! Why else would they write another letter from which I found out that the guy I had a date with didn’t write it! I thought he was just a romantic and wrote me a letter after and now I know he didn’t. It was a stupid prank and I am going to find out who wrote it and I am going to kill him or her. I don’t care.”

Gendry was terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

“When are you going to tell her?” Mya was pestering him and he wished that she never had found out about the letter, especially that he send it. More than ever he wished that he had never send it.

“I don’t know. I think I might not tell her.” Mya turned to him and stopped him in his track, when he said that.

“You cannot do that, you should tell her!” She pointed a finger at him to be more threatening. Normally he would laugh at that, but now he did feel fear bubble up. But the main reason for that was the subject that they talked about, Arya.

“But she is still dating that guy from her art class and I do not want to ruin our friendship, by confessing my stupid crush to her.” Gendry had thought about telling her, especially when she went on a second date with the arts guy, that’s the name Gendry gave him. He had met him once, but he did not fit in with the group. He did not appreciate Tom’s singing and Anguy who liked to banter and put his arm around you when you sit next to him. Arya talked about it later to Gendry, she was a bit upset that he did not like her friends. He seemed to get along okay with Lyanna Mormont, so Gendry mentioned that. When she had asked him what Gendry thought, he just did not know what to say. He could only say a none complicate answer of: “He is okay I guess. I did not talk much with him.”

Mya gave him a look that was a mix of pity and a ‘you’re stupid and should get your shit together’. Then she changed the conversation to the Easter festivities that would start in their school in a few weeks and Gendry was awfully happy about that.

Gendry was used to Arya banging on his door, so when he heard the knocking he opened the door without thinking. What he did not expect was Lyanna Mormont, who just walked past him like she did this many times before. Which she did not. It might have been the second time that Lyanna was in his home, the first time was with Arya together.

There was not a Hi Gendry or other kind of hello, now the thing she said was: “You are going with me to the Easter feast.” The Easter Feast was just a party in the school bar with as theme Easter. There maybe will be some themed cocktails and there will be decorations, but it would mainly be just a night of dancing and getting wasted. But some people made a move and ‘take someone to the feast’. They were just going with their group, so this was an announcement that made Gendry speechless. After a few seconds he stumbled, “Wh-what?”.

  
“You are going to the feast with me.” Lyanna stated it again as if it was obvious.

“That is really nice of you to ask or offer.” She looked annoyed at him and interrupted him, “I am not asking you, I am stating the fact.”

Gendry took a breath and tried to get his mind in order while answering, “I like you as a friend Lyanna, but nothing more, I don’t know-”

She interrupted him again, “I also do not like you as anything more, idiot.”

“But why would we then together to the feast, I am confused.”

“Yes it is clear that you are confused.” Lyanna exhaled and lowered herself on his couch, Gendry did not really know what he needed to do know. He was just leaning against the opposite wall and he waited until Lyanna gave him an explanation. She looked less like the confident girl that just demanded him to go with her and more at a loss.

After a few seconds she started to get up again, “Sorry it was stupid of me and I will leave you alone again.”

“What? No, if it was not important you would not be here. And you just said you also do not like me as more as friends. So why do you want to go together?” Gendry did not have a strong connection with Lyanna, but that is why he thought it would be important. And maybe because she was a friend of Arya and they had a few similarities.

She now looked at him with a small insecure smile, “I know we will go together to the feast with all of us. But I live in a stupid dorm hall, in which everyone is starting to make jokes about Mormont women and bears, I just want them to shut up. So I thought if a handsome guy takes me to the feast they would shut up. Even when it was for one time.”

He blushed at the mention that he was a handsome guy and tried to ignore it. He hoped that his ears would not turn to red. “I can pick you up. But shall we just go with the group to the feast?”

She now beamed at him, “Yes that would be great! Especially since I might want to venture on my own at the party.”

Gendry looked again confused at a grinning Lyanna. She sighed, “It is not really out in the open and I do not want everyone to make a big deal out of it. But there is a girl I am into and I just want to see if there is anything. Could you keep it a secret?”

Gendry nodded automatically, “Yes off course. But could you maybe mention once in the group that I picked you up?” Now he was beet red, he knew for sure. “Just for a secret off me?”

Now Lyanna looked at him with interest, “I need to know the secret first.”

“I wrote the letter.”

First Lyanna’s eyes went a bit wider, “You are, wow that is perfect. Oh but she is with that other guy and now I understand! No problem I will help you, no worries.” Then she smiled and then they both started to laugh from craziness probably.

But they would help each other and maybe Gendry started to have a better friendship with Lyanna.

 

The room was dark and filled with fluoresce lights, Gendry had picked up Lyanna as they had agreed on. He did his best to get noticed, but Lyanna mentioned on their way to the party that the serenade had not been necessary. But after her smile and laughing at him, it had been worth it and convincing.

“Hé guys,” Lyanna hugged Hot Pie and Lommy and Gendry hung back a bit. He looked at Arya who was standing next to guy he did not know. In that moment Gendry thought that maybe it all was a bad idea. What was he doing? Trying to get Arya jealous? That would mean that he would think that she would even care and she probably wouldn’t. He wanted to stop Lyanna, before she would say anything but it was already to late. She took his arm and said with a laugh, “Did you guys knew that Gendry had such a good voice? He serenaded me, when he picked me up.”

The guys all laughed, but also looked a bit confused. “Oh yeah,” He did not know how she did it, but Lyanna easily talked. “Gendry picked me up to get some people off my back.”

Gendry never was happier with Lyanna, because off course she would just show that he was a good guy.  A guy that helps people against bullying. He did that also when he met Arya, to get Hot Pie and Lommy to leave her alone. It clearly did not work, because now they are part of their weird group of friends.

“No problem, you know I am always there to help.” He smiled and put his arm protectively around Lyanna’s shoulder. The night had been fun. Lyanna definitely ended up with the girl she was looking for, since she drunkenly came together to him with said girl to say that they would make it to her place alone. The girl made a joke that Gendry could join them, with wiggling eye brows. Gendry spluttered and blushed, but they left together. He could not say that he liked the guy, Arya was with, but he did do not more than glare. It was mainly funny to see how Hot Pie and Lommy tried to hit on girls and failed miserably. Once he saw Mya with a guy, who in Gendry’s eyes was to close to his sister, but he knew that he should not mess with his sister. Otherwise he would have ended up with a broken nose or maybe a black eye.

Life went on after the party, Lyanna had started a relationship. Which meant that Wylla Manderly also started to hang out in their group. And since Lyanna did not keep secrets from her girlfriend, it meant that one person more knew that he wrote a letter.

He joined a class with Wylla, and Gendry would never admit it aloud, but Wylla was a bit scary. She was really assertive, self-confident, really smart and don’t forget the night that she offered him to come with her and Lyanna to stay the night. So when she sat next to him in class, he was kind of jumpy. “Hi Gendry.”

At least she smiles, that’s a good sign, right? “Hi Wylla.” He did not know if he should have said more, like what’s up or I like your hair, green suits you. But Wylla started to talk again.

“You need to write a letter again.”

“What?” Gendry shook his head and before Wylla could continue, he did. “No I should not, because she is dating that guy and if she is happy.”

“She deserves to know that it was real. Especially since you never said everything. Just put your thoughts on paper.” She looked him through his soul and Gendry could only give one answer.

“Okay.”

“I know when you did not do it, because Arya will tell us when she gets a letter. I am sure. So make sure that you do it before the end of this week.”

 

Gendry hated that he had helped Lyanna to Wylla, because those two now bugged him the whole week about the letter. There were just subtle signs, but he got them loud and clear. That is how he ended up with another letter, he had thought about it a million times. He knew every word he had written.

_Dear Arya…_

She deserved a dear, because Gendry did not think there was anyone more dear to him than Arya. So he looked around the dorm hallway, when no one was watching he put the letter under the door. He made sure that he was gone like the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all can see, I thougth it would be a 2 chapter fic. But I thought it would be better to add another chapter.  
> The next chapter will be from Arya's perspective!


End file.
